


the good neighbor

by sourcheeks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: "What, does he have bad vibes?" Zeller joked."Yes!" Will groaned, frustrated. "I know he's your friend, Alana, but he probably has bodies in his basement."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	the good neighbor

It wasn't that Will didn't like Hannibal, per se. No, Will liked him well enough. He just didn't trust him. 

"There's something off about him, I'm telling you." Will swiveled in his seat, gnawing his pen. 

"I think rich people are just like that." Alana shrugged. "Your general distrust of psychiatrists probably doesn't help."

Will blushed and shrugged. "Whatever. It's more than that."

"What, does he have bad vibes?" Zeller joked. 

"Yes!" Will groaned, frustrated. "I know he's your friend, Alana, but he probably has bodies in his basement."

Alana rolled her eyes with the fond resignation she reserved for Will. "Sure. I have an appointment. Brian, can you keep him from going too off the rails about Doctor Lecter?"

Brian gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."

Will did not want to go to this fucking dinner party. He kept replaying the same scene in his head as he got dressed. The first time he'd met Hannibal Lecter. 

_ "You must be Alana's friend. May I have your name?" Lecter's smile was sharp, and he had perfect teeth. Will didn't trust people who had perfect teeth.  _

_ "You can call me Will." He had barely thought of the deflection - it was second nature to him. But a deep dread settled into his belly at the flick of annoyance that crossed Lecter's face with the wording. "May I have your name?" _

_ The polite smile settled into a knowing smirk. "Clever boy. You may call me Hannibal." _

Will decided he wasn't gonna go unarmed. Before he left the house he rifled through his recipe box and copied down one of his grandmother's old recipe cards in his nicest handwriting. A gift. To repay the favor of the meal. 

"You're an excellent cook, Doctor." Will lagged behind the rest of the guests after dinner to talk, the servants gathering up the plates. 

"Oh, thank you, Will. And please, call me Hannibal." That sharp smile again. 

"I brought you this." Will produced the recipe card from his pocket. "It's one of my Grandma's old Cajun recipes, been passed around my family for some time now. I wanted to repay you for the meal."

"Its a wonderful gift. Thank you, Will." Hannibal put on a polite smile, but Will saw the disappointment in his eyes. 

He smiled to himself as he walked down the long estate drive. Got him. 


End file.
